Myself Again
by J4Y
Summary: Rain and Mikan are currently crossing the road laughing with their eyes closed.A drunken man zoomed passed the red light and hit the two teens.They were rushed to the hospital, but only one came out of the e.r.:Mikan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna-san!Okay, before I start off my new story I would like to thank these three people:

_Anon, thanks a lot for the tip!;Meteor Showers, Thank you so much for the advice!;VeronicaLover123, You really encouraged me to continue writing!_

I dedicate this story to the people above. They all helped me a lot. So without further ado, here is Myself Again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters, but I do own Rain.

_Normal POV_

It was a warm sunny Saturday afternoon, and you could see a brunette and a red head walking hand in hand threw the park.

" That was soo much fun, don't ya think Rain?"

"If you count me up chucking after every ride as fun, then yes,Mikan, it was super fun!"

" Quit with the sarcasm Baka. It's not my fault you ate before the roller coasters."

He put his hand on his chin like what a detective does when they are putting clues together. "Actually, when I recall it was you who made me eat before the rides at the carnival,"Rain blamed.

"Oh yeah, that was me huh?" Mikan smiled sweetly yet deviously at her boyfriend who shivered at her gaze.

_Rain POV_

Scary is the only word going across my mind right now. How else would you describe your girlfriend that forced you to eat before a ride and then smile sweetly about it! Oh well, that is why I got her. She always has enough smiles for the both of us.

_ Normal POV_

The two were now crossing the street while laughing at the same time; meaning their eyes were closed. A drunken man in a black Ferrari zoomed pass the red light hitting Rain and Mikan. All eyes were glued to the scene before them. Two 16 year olds have just gotten run over. The first to snap out of the trance was a woman with dirty blond hair. She dialed 911 and the two were rushed off towards the hospital.

Only one was able to get out alive... It was Mikan Sakura. Her dear boyfriend has passed away, leaving her to mope around her room.

_End Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2: New Me

Hello darlings! I'm not trying to freak you out, but if I do oh well. Well anyways, this is my second chapter of Myself Again. I kinda got bored again, so here it is. Oh and I would like to thank Crimson-Midnight-Moon for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A (though I wish I did, but then it would be ruined because of me.)

Chapter 1:New Me

_Normal POV_

A year has passed since 'that' incident. Mikan has made major adjustments to her life style. She isn't same happy, bubbly, care-free, ignorant, always smiling girly girl. Those are the complete opposite of her. Now she is stoic, 'cold-hearted', intelligent, lifeless tomboy.

She talks to few people: Hotaru Imai, her best friend, brain of the group, and has raven hair with violet eyes; Anna and Nonoko, the twins,Anna has pink hair ,while Nonoko has blue, both with crystal blue orbs; Submire Shouda,the stylist and she has seaweed green perms and emerald eyes;and Misaki Harada, the sempai of the gang and also has hot pink hair and matching pink eyes.

Everyone ,except Misaki, is is 18. Ever since 'it' happened they have separated themselves from the rest of their school, they always travel in a pack like wolves( Mikan at front with Hotaru and Submire,Anna,Nonoko,and Misaki behind them), and they will literally tear you apart if you mess with any of them.

_ Mikan POV_

"Mikan-chan? We got expelled this time. What'll we do now?" Anna asked nervously.

" Actually my dear, we are being placed in a different school. I think it was called Gakuen Alice?" I looked at Hotaru to confirm me if I was right;she nodded.

"When were we going again?"Misaki asked trying to remember.

"...I have no idea. Hold on, I'll be right back." I turned back around to the principals office. " Oi baka!When do we leave this hell hole?"

"Immediately!" Mrs. Sokoya yelled. Whoops, made her angry. Note the sarcasm.

I sauntered back to the gang. They looked at me expecting me to say something about the scream they just heard. All I did was smirk at them and then they knew what I did, and they shrugged. We walked out of the school and traveled in a white limo towards the new 'prison' we were assigned to.

Half an hour later, we ended up in front of large metal gates that had two letters on it:_GA._

We all got out of the car and grabbed our bags. Well, here is our new 'home'. Trash was everywhere, the grass was crusty and yellow, and the buildings had graphic spray-on paint on each centimeter of the wall. I am so going to like it here and my face can show it; the others' too. All of a sudden we heard a screeching noise come from behind us, so we turned around and found the driver and the car out of sight. Good choice.

Currently, we're walking down the halls to the front office and boys were staring at us. This is getting irritating. " Take a fucking picture assholes! It'll last longer and you won't die on the spot either." Great. I snapped and my friends knew it too. They all shivered in fear 'cause of the strictness in my tone. Everyone cleared the hallway for us to get to our destination quickly. Now that they all know their places, it's time for me to move on with my life.

_Normal POV_

The group of girls arrived at the main office after five minutes, but to annoy them even more they had to wait for their keys to their new dorms because some people were already in there. Mikan being Mikan got so impatient that she almost tore the wall apart. Almost. Lucky for the staff the boys that were in the previous room finished their lecture from the principal. They walked past the girls. The first one has raven hair. Next has blond, brown, mid-night blue, and two with dirty blond hair.

They scanned the six girls up and down. At first they thought they were guys because of what they were wearing, baggy pants and shirts, but then the principle called them in.

" You can come in now girls."

The said people just turned their backs on the people who are in front of them and walked into the other room slamming the door behind them. "This school year just got interesting for us." was what the mid-night blue haired boy stated before they left.

_Meanwhile in the office_

" Hello again Mikan,Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Submire, and Misaki. It's good to see you girls again. You changed quit a bit since I last saw you, ne?"

" Cut the crap Persona. Or should I say, Onii-san," Mikan barked.

"Onii-san is fine Mikan-chan. I am sorry for your loss, but did you really have to change your personality?"

Mikan glared at her brother, " Shut up! It's not your business to tell me what I can or can't do with my life."

"True, true. Just asking. It is great to see you girls again. Here are your dorm keys." They snatched them out of his hand and walked to the door. "Oh, before I forget, the six boys you saw before you came in were Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Tsubasa Aundo, Kokoro Yome, and Kitsuneme. It is the order you saw them in. Stay away from them if you want to keep your virginity safe."

"Hmmmm. Do we get an allowance if we do?"

"Fine. Once a month you each get fifty dollars. Deal?"

"Deal." we all chorused.

"Then let's got to your new class shall we?" They just shrugged their shoulder not caring about what'll happen next.

_Natsume POV_

My gang and I walked back to class. I couldn't stop thinking about the brunette and the other girls I just saw. I never knew girls could be trouble makers. Nope, they're not. They're probably just stalkers that came here to meet us.

The door slammed open and we saw the girls that were in the office walk in with Persona holding the girl with brunette hair's arm.

"Girls, this is your new class. Don't. And I mean do not kill anyone in this school. Am I understood, Mikan." The said girl just stared at the principal amusement in her eyes. Wait. That's the brunette. So her name's Mikan eh? She just nodded her head slightly and took her arm back.

"D.D.," that's us. " stay away from my sister and her friends."

" Which one's your sister?"

"Mikan."Well that's amusing. "I'll try."

Oh and Mikan, you are allowed to kill D.D. If they get near you."She smirked.

"Okay. Bye-bye Onii-san." then she pushed him out the door and walked to the empty desks at the far right hand corner next to the window followed by the other girls. The boys backed away from them. That's weird. They would be harassing the girls by now. What the hell happened?

Mikan must of noticed, " Good boys. You remember! Now I know boys do have a brain," they nodded. " Now let me introduce ourselves. I'm Mikan Sakura." she smiled bitterly at everyone but her friends.

" I'm Misaki Harada," the pink haired lady said.

" I'm Anna and this is Nonoko!" the other pink head introduced herself and the blue haired person while smiling a real smile which made the scared aura go down a little bit.

"I'm Submire Shouda,"seaweed said. I'm going to call her that from now on. The last one just glared at us then stated, " Hotaru Imai." Way to seize the tension.

Each guy in D.D. claimed their next target by staring at them: Tsubasa- Misaki, Koko- Seaweed, Yuu- Nonoko, Kitsuneme- Anna, Ruka- Hotaru, and Me- Mikan.

Just a glance at each other and we made our way to the girls. The 'boys' we passed shook their head in warning. What did they do to them?

"Oi, your in our seats," we called out to them.

"Okay then." They stood up, grabbed the chairs they were sitting on , and threw it at us. They threw it! We dodged them just before they reached us. Then they grabbed a different chair and sat back down. Now I'm pissed.

" And our desks." Just like the same with our chairs, they threw our desks, but this time out of the window! " What the fuck!" She looked at me.

" Happy. Now I'm not in your chair nor your desk, so leave me alone."

" What am I going to write on for notes?"

This time she smirked, " I highly doubt that any one in this class writes down any notes. Am I right?"

Shit she is. I growled, " Fuck you bitch." Her friends eyes went wide a few centimeters. They shook their heads sadly like I was about to die.

_End Chapter_

How was it? Sorry about the cuss words but that is why it's rated T. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sup everyone. I would like to give a few shout-outs to these people:

CrimsonCutie13

ChocoStar

VeronicaLover123-I know, but then again she is depressed. And thanks for reading this story too. You really encourage me to keep writing stories.

Thank you so much for reviewing. This chapter in dedicated to the people above. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in it.

**Chapter 3:**

_ Normal POV_

" What did you just call me?" Mikan barked.

" Bitch. I just called you a bitch. Didn't know you were deaf," Natsume replied calmly.

Mikan eyes narrowed. She stood up and stomped over to Natsume. " Listen here asshole," she poked Natsume hard in the chest. " Stay away from me and my gang. Don't talk to us. And unless you want to die,stay out of my sight."

Everyone saw Natsume flinch when she poked him. It must of really hurt because he doesn't wince at anything. Even a small pocket knife being pulled out of his arm.

She turned her back on him and walked back to her desk.

_Natsume POV_

Okay,that is it! No one has never come close to me, except my friends, touch me, and talk back to me! I grabbed a chair and threw it at her. I don't care if she's a girl anymore. It's going to hit her right behind her... It missed!

"Okay, Hyuuga. If you wanted to pick a fight, then you could of told me earlier." Her group started going towards her, but she raised her right hand to stop them from going forward. She turned too face me. " How does a hand to hand one on one fight sound to you?"

"Easy."

" I'll try not to kill you, but I might break a few bones."

" You won't even lay a finger on me. So bring it on."

_Mikan POV_

I walked in-front of him standing a few feet away; waiting for him to start the duel. He seems to get the message and charged at me trying to punch me in the gut with his right hand. I swiftly grabbed his knuckles and twisted him around to face the opposite way of me, still keeping a grip on him so he can't do any attack on me. I kicked him to the floor and put my left foot on top of his chest so he won't get up. He struggled to get on his feet again but failed miserably.

"I thought this would be difficult, but it only took a minute to end this. We'll get back to this fight when you become stronger." I lifted my foot off of him, but when he got up I gave him an upper cut in the face before leaving with the group.

_Koko POV_

That girl is familiar. Where have I seen her? Looks like I better do some research. And better yet, how did she beat Nat that easily. She didn't even break a sweat! I gotta get on her good side if I don't wanna die. I know believe her when she says 'I'll try not to kill you' or 'You're dead'.

My curiosity grew, so I followed them out not bothering to help Natsume.

"Hey! Wait! Please," I'm shouting and sprinting after Mikan. They heard me and turned around. They were laughing about something and I saw Mikan smiling a true smile. Wait a second. That smile. Now I know were I've seen her!

"What do you want?" she replied but not as cold as she said it to Nat.

Here goes nothing, " It's good to see you again Mi-chan." I am smiling at her and she seems shocked to hear me say that. She squinted her eyes to scan me carefully; she smiled a minute later.

" Pleasure to see you again Koko. How ya doing?"

"Fine,fine. But what happened to you girls?You all used to be sweet, nice girls."

" Well,it's a long story. How does lunch sound to you with us?"I nodded my head and followed them.

We arrived at McDonald and ordered 7 mini-meals of chicken sandwiches, and then we walked to a near-by park. Since it is still noon on a school day, nobody is at the park because they are either at school or work, which means we could talk in private. They laid a red and white checkered blanket on the ground for us to sit on. The food was passed around first then Mikan started the story.

" Let's see. Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning please."

"Well it all started when I woke up after surgery..."

_Flashback_

"Mom? Where's Rain?" Mom started to cry and hugged me.

"I am so sorry honey."

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye.

"Sugar, Rain has passed away. The impact of the car was too hard on him."

"N-no. No. No!"

_End Flashback_

" I refused to listen to Mom, and ran out of the room. I ran up to the nearest nurse and I asked her where Rain Yome's room is." Her eyes started to tear up, but she continued. "The nurse shook her head sadly, and I knew what she meant. I quit being sweet, nice, optimistic, always-smiling girly girl and turned into what I am now. Once I got out of the hospital, I went to take karate class and graduated a month after. I got bored, so I started to street fight."

"Isn't that dangerous?"I asked worriedly.

"It is if you don't know what your doing. Anyways, the girls wanted to join to keep an eye on me, so I let them but only if they come in when they got some anger to get out or I am in some major shit. Soon enough we were known as The Death Rose Garden or T.D.R.G. for short."

My eyes widened, " You're the most deadly gang in Tokyo! That is awesome! Dude can I have your autogragh? I am a huge fan." I am so excited right now. My almost step sister is a legend! "But what I don't get is why did you change your personality?"

"Good question. I changed because I found out that Rain wouldn't be there for me forever, so I started to stand up for myself."

I nodded my head in understandment. "Can I still count you as my sister?"

"Of course. It'll be a pleasure. But I am not going to be nice to the rest of your gang. They gotta gain our trust. You already have." Everyone stood up and we started going back to school.

Once we got back to class everyone was surprised to see me still alive, and Mikan and the rest of the gang talking sweetly to me.

"Talk to ya later Koko," girls told me and went to their desks.

Natsume_ POV_

We saw the girls come in with Koko! Not a single scratch was on him, and they were talking normaly with him. What the hell happened when they left? Koko started coming towards us and sat down like nothing happened. I stood infront of him expecting an explamation. He just laid back and ignored me. Okay no one ignores me, Natsume Hyuuga. "Oi! What the hell happened. You didn't even bother helping me, so you gotta talk. Now."

He stared at me and all he said is, " Mi-chan is my almost sister and she and her gang trustes me, so I get the advantage of not dieing. Unlucky for you guys, she won't hesitate to kill you still."

She's what!

_End chapter_

Hey minna-san! Turns out that my sister and brother found out who I am so here is my sista's pen name: natsumikanluverization697. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: KYAAA! I can't believe that people like my story. I thank thee:

VeronicaLover123

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs- Me too. She gets all serious and deadly.

Well here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters

_**Chapter 4:**_

"She's what!" Natsume screamed.

"Do I have to say it again? I said that she's my..."

Natsume cut him off, " I know what she is. She's your sister."

"Almost sister. Key word is almost. Gosh, I still had to repeat it. I really am considering to bring you to the doctor to check your hearing and mine too 'cause I think you just blasted my eardrum."

Natsume was about to make a sly remark, but then he felt a deadly aura and glares being shot at his back. He turned around to see Submire and Mikan doing it and he shivered. He got used to Mikan doing that but not Submire because she was the one that looked like she wouldn't demolish them, guess he was wrong.

The teacher walked in to see the one person he longed to see. "Mikan!"

She turned to see him. "Narumi- sensei!" She literally flew to Narumi and tackled him in a hug. That surprised the entire class, even her group; they haven't seen that side of her for a year and here this one guy can make her like this. They decided that they like this guy; no matter how gay he looks to them.

They walked to the front desk and helped both Mikan and Narumi up.

" Mi-chan it is so good to see you again. How my little pupil?" That got everyone confused.

"Everything is great sensei. How about you?"

"Oh just..." Narumi got cut off by Koko.

"Mi-chan, how do you know him?" Koko asked what was on everyone's mind.

"swell," Narumi finished like there was no interruption.

"Huh? Oh! Narumi- sensei was my teacher in karate. Remember I told you about that? Well, kinda."

"Gay used to be a karate teacher? That is really hard to believe," asked Tsubasa.

"Call him gay again and you won't have any friend to use, then you'll be a pedophile. Got that." He nodded in fear.

" That is so cool! How come all the awesome stuff always happen when you're around Miki?" Koko complained.

"Simple. Because she does awesome stuff," Narumi answered his question and pouted. "Anyways, what happened to you? Last time I saw you was when you graduated and you didn't even come by to say hello."

" Well, let's just say I achieved to take two grades higher to 'learn' more. And quit complaining."

" I knew it! How could you do that to me. Thank the lords I took this job when a spot opened. I knew you would end up here like all the other rebels."

" Then you know me well. Okay first before we keep talking for the rest of the period," she turned to us, "you will listen to this guy," points to Narumi, " and learn. Any other teacher you could do what ever you like. Got it," she commanded.

" Hai, Sakura- sama," the entire class, even D.D., responded. She then smirked and turned to the teacher.

"They're all yours teach. I'll talk to you later. Oh wait! I would like to introduce my gang: Hotaru Imai, Anna and Nonoko, Submire Shouda, and Misaki Harada," she points to each girl when their name was said.

_Natsume POV_

Things just keep getting weirder and weirder with these girls around. Heck! I'm even listening to them. Okay Natsume. Don't lose your cool. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. All better. Great now that I am finally going to listen and write notes, I don't have a desk to do it on! D.D. raised our hands and the ga- I mean Narumi called us, " Can we go get our desks?" I spoke for my group.

" And where are they Nat-kun?" I was about to tell him to never call me that, but then I got interrupted when I opened my mouth.

"Whoops! Gomen sensei, but we threw their desk out the window earlier today." all of the girls said together. If I didn't know better, I would have thought they practiced that line just for this occasion. Naru's face was priceless when he heard them; his jaw was on the floor and a fly flew in his mouth, yuck. But then we heard snapping, like someone was taking pictures. That was exactly that. Imai was taking a picture of him. " Oh yeah and we forgot to mention that Hotaru loves to blackmail people." That would've been nice to know earlier.

"Ms. Imai, could you please not sell those and give them to me?" She smirked and shook her head in disapproval. The class giggled at the scene before them.

He was about to go to her, but then she was no where to be seen. Then we felt a gust of wind from the window. We all saw that the girl was on a flying duck scooter riding towards the teachers' lounge about to show every student and staff present today the picture she took.

We looked back to see him gone and a note on the board that read, Free period!, written sloppily in pink chalk; we turned back to the girls' table and saw Imai back in her seat listening to the others. What the hell? Never mind, I'm not going to ask.

_**Mikan POV**_

" That was hilarious Hotaru! You sent Naru chasing your hologram. He didn't even see you under the desk nor did anyone else. You are a genius."

Everyone in the gang is looking at me weirdly. I wonder why. Oh well, I'm too lazy to find out. I just shrugged and listened to my i-pod. And the song of today is... drum role please... Where Is The Love by Black Eyed Peas. I love love love this song. I start smiling and singing in my head so no one can hear my horrible voice.

_**T.D.R.G. POV**_

I think this school is going to rock. Mikan is starting to become her old self slowly, unknowingly. I guess if she meets her good memories again, she'll go back to being her old self. But one thing will still be gone; her loved one. I hope she'll find a new here, too, just like her happiness that she found on her first day here.

_**End Chapter**_

Did you enjoy? If you're wondering why I have updated twice each day, it's because I won't be able to do it during the week days because of homework. Till next time! Review please. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh! I am sooo sorry for the late update. It's just that my laptop broke down, again. Please read the note at the bottom. It might be important. But thank you to all who reviewed my story!:

_**Akatsuki Utaou**_

_**natsumelover- **sorry 'bout that!_

_**XXKaichouWaMaidSama-Maniac**_

_**H0ney 06**_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon **-awww! Thank you!_

_**TraceEmeraldEyes**- thanks for reading my other one!_

I luvs ya all! Let's give a round of applause for these people, please!

Please enjoy this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor do I own the characters! :(

**Myself Again****: Chapter 5**

A week has passed since the girls have entered Gakuen Alice, the school for rebels. During the week, they have gained everyone's trust and respect. Well except for Jinno. He abhors Mikan and the entire school.

Anyways, Mikan's class is currently starting their usual routine for the morning: saying good morning to the T.D.R.G. when they entered at 8:30 sharp, nodding in acknowledgment to them and screaming, arguing, or just plain talking as loud as a person yelling into a megaphone. To put it short, they weren't paying attention to the lesson.

Meanwhile, D.D. was sitting quietly in the east corner of the room discussing about a certain group that just entered their school not too long ago. You guessed right! They were talking about their results of approaching their 'targets', the members of T.D.R.G.

"Tsubasa, status report," Kitsune commanded like a military officer.

"Yes Sir!" Tsubasa saluted, " I tried to go up to Misaki when she was alone," he shivered, "but I only managed to follow her into the girls bathroom and when I said 'Hello' to her yesterday all she did was glare at me and marched away, Sir." He was now cowering under his new desk.

"Dude! That's some sucky report," Kitsuneme barked. " Never mind. Next is..." he scanned the group, " Ruka! What about you?"

Ruka glanced up to him with fear obvious in his azure orbs. He gulped, " Well, I only managed to confront Hotaru one time, but then she grabbed a gun outa no where! Then she shot me. Thank god the 'bullets' were actually huge blasts of air. But it still gave me bruises on my arms and legs."

Kitsu shook his head in disapproval. " Okay Yuu, it's your turn to shine."

" Nonoko is easy to approach and is kind to me. Unfortunately, she tricked me and gave me a batch of cookies that both Anna and her made together and it made me diarrhea all of last week." Yuu glared at Tsubasa who was snickering right next to Kitsuneme.

"O-okay," Kitsu giggled, " Now it's Natsume's turn to share."

" I didn't even try to approach the Devil's spawn. She would've killed me with the dagger she's always carrying on her belt." was Natsume's bored reply, surprising the boys because he never answers to them with an exception of him replying to Ruka.

" What about you Kitsu? Any luck with yours?"

asked Yuu.

Kitsu cleared his throat, " Yeah. A little bit I guess. Anna... She gave me a laptop yesterday so I could stay away from her, but it still counts as a present right?"

"No. It means 'stay away from me or else I'll fill out a restraining order on you'," Ruka answered.

" Awwww! She would take up her time to do that for me!" Kitsu replied dreamily with his head resting on his left palm with his elbow on the desk.

Everyone shook their heads slowly knowing that he won't understand.

" Hey! We forgot someone." All heads turned to Koko. He lazily looked up.

"I was hanging out with Sumi all weekend. Of course you guys wouldn't notice because you were all making a 'master' plan in your rooms to approach T.D.R.G."

Ruka spat out his water. "Wait just a second there! Isn't T.D.R.G the deadliest street fighting gang in Tokyo? And you are saying that those girls are them!"

"Yes and yes! We have a winner!" Koko sarcastically exclaimed.

All the boys except Koko had disbelief in their eyes, and while they were staring at Koko Mikan appeared next to him and they left them in shock.

"What's up Miki?" Koko asked.

"You guys gotta quit talking behind our backs. We were sneezing for the past half hour none stop." Mikan looked at him still walking towards the sakura tree at the back of the school.

" Sorry 'bout that! You know how ecstatic we are to have girls in our school," Koko joked.

Mikan rolled her eyes. " Anyways, I gotta question for you. Mind answering truthfully?"

"Sure! What ever Mikan-sama needs!"

She smirked stopping right in front of the sakura tree. "Okay. I suppose you still have a crush on Permy, ne?"

Koko blushed when he heard Submire's nickname. He nodded his head slightly.

"That's good to hear Koko."

Koko became curious at the statement. "What d'ya mean?"

Mikan shrugged her shoulder, smirked, and left a baffled Koko to think over what she said.

"That lady sure is filled with lots of mysteries. I wonder if there's a dictionary to find out what she meant?" Koko spoke his thoughts.

_**End Chapter**_

_Hello everyone! Okay so I'm just having a shout out saying that this story will most likely only be ten chapters 'cause I have this new plot and I can't stop thinking about it so please review and I'll try to update again tomorrow. Night everyone!_


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the super late update everyone! Let's quickly get started with shout outs to these peeps:

_**Akatsuki Utaou**_

_**natsumelover**_

_**H0ney 006**_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**_

_**VeronicaLover123**_

Thank you all so much for supporting me each passing chapter!So let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters.

**Myself Again**: Chapter 6

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months an soon enough a year passed. T.D.R.G and D.D have gotten closer and closer all because of two people. You got it right: Koko and Submire. Their scandals together to get each gang not to destroy each other have also gotten them together.

Yup, they finally got into a relationship. They are both grown up now, not. They're the most childish out of both of the gangs put together. But somehow they got the two to stop trying to murder each other; well, 90 percent of the way.

The biggest changes in them is that D.D fell in love for real, and T.D.R.G stopped having gang fight or any kind of fight at all. Mikan is also smiling more often too.

But how did the two most goofy members get them together. Simple. They reserved a small cafe' in Central Town for everyone to meet at. It started out with a nice glaring war. Then Koko started a topic neither of them could ignore: video games. Yes, a classical children's/ teenagers' game can bring hundreds together in a heartbeat. You have to enjoy the little things in life. For once, they were normal teens.

Ever since then the pairings have secretly met up everyday. Tsubasa and Misaki roam around the school grounds, Yuu and Nonoko have mini science experiments in the science lab, Kitsu and Anna frolic in any field of flowers in sight, Koko and Submire go, well, everywhere, and Mikan and Natsume sit under the shade of the sakura tree and play a game of a lot of questions.

Mikan and Natsume are having their daily meeting at the sakura tree. Mikan came a little early and decided to take a short nap while waiting for Natsume. He came along not noticing Mikan and tripped. She jolted a bit but fell asleep soundly again soon after.

Natsume stared at her small figure leaning against the tree's trunk before following her lead in sleeping. Mikan's eyes fluttered open several minutes later and turned her head ninety degrees to the west. She was surprised to see Natsume next to her. Her lips tugged upward a bit and she giggled. Natsume was shivering from the chilly breeze that is blowing.

Mikan sighed; then she stood up. She tucked one arm around Natsume's neck and the other arm under his knees. After he was in her arms securely she carried him princess-style up to his dorm room.

Boys murmured as she passed them in the hall way. She couldn't help but over hear one of the boys whisper, shout, to everyone in the hall.

"Quick! Someone kiss Mr. Sleeping Beauty so he can wake up."

Nobody could hold their laughter in anymore. The hall busted out with cheerful laughter. Mikan's arms weakened as she laughed with the boys, causing her to accidentally drop Natsume on the aquamarine floor.

The loud thud caught all of the boys' attention. They looked up from their shoes and saw Mikan smiling for the first time in front of them. It was a sight they would never forget. Her pearl white teeth slightly showed through her rosy lips. A light pink was scattered across her checks. They sighed in content but then gasped in horror.

Mikan's curiosity grew and she, too, looked down at her feet. Natsume was groggily getting up off the floor. Once he was all the way up, he glared at Mikan, knowing she was the convict who disturbed his 'peaceful' cat nap.

The awkward silence broke by Mikan's angelic giggles. " I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Really!" Nonetheless, she still laughed.

"Right, right. I believe you," Natsume sarcastically replied.

Mikan didn't notice his sarcasm and spoke believing him, " Wow! Really! I thought you wouldn't."

" You should listen to your thoughts more often. They were right, baka. Of course I won't believe you," he replied annoyed about the fact that she is being retarded.

"... Oh, then that means that I should probably run right about now, huh?"

The boys who were watching peacefully finally stepped in. " Mikan-sama! We'll hold him back as long as we can. Run. Run now!" Ryouta, Mikan's fan club president, commanded her.

Mikan span around on her heels and sprinted away from the crime scene asap. "I guess having a fan club can be really useful; the members will help out in any way possible to the person they're admiring. Though they can be hella annoying."

She turned the corner sharply almost falling to the floor. Loud screams could be heard from where she just left. "Maybe I shouldn't have left. But then again, they wouldn't be in this school unless they caused Hell to greet someone. Specifically the teacher(s). That is why Persona nii-san is the principle here." she shivered remembering the last time her brother was pissed off, and it was all because he got a 99% on his test.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! I HAVE TO DEMOLISH SOMEONE FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH RIGHT NOW!"

The crowd of boys dispersed. Natsume spotted me turning another corner. "I feel really sorry for the boys right now because who ever is in the maniac's way they will be pummeled and tossed aside in the gutter by him. Oh great. Now I'm feeling guilty. Not the best time to be messing with me, so knock it off!"

A couple more meters and I'll be in a girl's safe haven, get away, etc from doom. Yes, the girls' restroom. He won't even dare come in here... Would he? Nah, that's obscured.

Yes! I am now inside my savior, guardian... place, or something like that. I tumbled down to the nice, clean, shiny floor. My head is between my knees. I am finally able to get some rest before I run and hide from him. I bet he will stay outside that door and wait till I come out of here. Boy am I wrong.

Mumbles were heard outside of the door. I could make out most of it. Let's see... The main person is Natsume most likely because I can recognize his voice the second one in unknown to me.

Natsume: Have you seen Mikan?

Unknown: Yeah, she just ran into the girls' bathroom a minute or two ago. Why?

Natsume: * growls *

Unknown: Okay, okay, I get it Dude. No need to chomp my head off. See ya later.

Then unknown leaves.

Natsume: That little girl causes too much havoc. She's so gonna get it from me...

I couldn't make out the next words from him. The next thing I know, is there is someone smashing every stall door open using his foot. I know it's a guy because of three things: he's wearing mens' shoes, the only girls in this awesome place is my gang, and my gang is in our dorm right now so they have no reason to come in here right now.

My door got blasted off its hinges. I never in my entire life expected this to happen...


	7. Chapter 7

YAY! Two chapters in a day! Celebrate! Please enjoy this chapter while I party like a maniac. I'll have my little friend do the rest for me. Let's see who should I invite...?

Warning: Will be a super duper short chapter. Don't complain about it because I warned you about it.

Guunop: Mitsume Sakura Hyuuga **does not** own GA and its characters.

**Myself Again** Chapter 7: The price is named

My jaw hanged open as well as my eyes turning into saucers. I think a fly also flew into it while it was open. Yuck! What the heck is HE doing in here!

" There you are. You know, you are very ,very, very, very, very, very troublesome for me. Could you take it down, oh I don't know, ten notches. Thanks." Crimson orbs glared at my. That's right minna-san, Natsume Hyuuga has walked into the girls' bathroom willingly to kill me.

Now that I think about it. I wonder where I'll end up. Heaven with my real Papa and other ancestors, or Hell with my other kin, the devil himself. I would really like to go to the first option. Maybe Kami-sama will give me a second chance and I'll act better than the life time I'm in now.

"Hello? Are you even listening?"

I shook my head, " What?" Natsume's right eye twitched in annoyance. I smiled sheepishly cowering further into the wall. " Sorry?"

" Sorry ain't gonna do anything for you lil' missy."

" Okay, okay! What... what do you want?" I stuttered afraid to finish my sentence.

" Anything?" I nodded my head. " Well then," I have a bad feeling in my gut about this. " I'll pick you up at 7:30 sharp. Do not be late."

"WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Crows flocked out of the pine trees in the woods, and cars ten miles away screeched to a halt, the drivers wondering what the heck that was.

*the girls' dorm *

"What the heck was that?" Anna asked worriedly.

" Isn't that Mikan's scream?" Nonoko finished Anna's questions.

"Yeah, it was, and I have no clue at all," Misaki answered both of the questions.

" Let's just wait till Mikan gets back. We'll ask her then," Hotaru told the girls stoically, but if you look closer in her eyes worry for her closest, best friend was clearly present in them.

The girls nodded in agreement.

*back to Mikan *

Out of all the things in the world I could've done, he choses 'that' ! I know he got a crush on me,but come on! A stinking date! It's really is the gods against me. You will pay Kami-sama... some how. But why is my heart beating so fast, and why is my face burning! I don't understand any of this. (A/N Yup. She's clueless to what is happening to her. Nobody tells her or else. *glares *)

Mikan made her way back to the dorm room she shared with her gang. Boys hesitated to approach her as she passed them. She glumly opened the front door. A dark aura has formed around her.

"Mikan! What happened? Why did it happen? And why are you so gloomy?" Submire bombarded her with questions.

"You better start from the very beginning, or else," Hotaru threatened holding her baka gun 5.0 in her hands.

"This is interesting for sure. I can tell because she's blushing a thousand hues of red right now." the gang thought.

Mikan answered Submire's questions and then told her story of what happened. It all only took ten minutes tops. They all, excluding Hotaru, gapped at her at the end.

"Gosh, girl. That's harsh," Misaki finally spoke up. Then looked up at the wall clock. " And you only got an hour to get ready, ya know."

"What! But I just got here!" Mikan whined.

"Aw, don't fret Hon. I got a perfect sun dress for you that I can't fit anymore," Nonoko excitedly told her. "Come on! I'll get you dressed!" then Mikan was dragged into Nonoko's room.

Half an hour passed before Mikan and Nonoko came out. Everyone gasped in awe at how beautiful Mikan looked at that moment, including Hotaru surprisingly. Mikan wore a sky blue spaghetti strap sun dress with a matching pair of sky blue Chanel-Camellia-Printing-Soles. Her sapphire blue necklace and earrings blended with her outfit perfectly. (They outfit is on my profile if you cannot get a great view of it. It's labeled too so it'll be easy to find it.)

"EW! I cannot believe that I am wearing this. It's horrific! Preposterous! Absurd!" Mikan complained even further. " And this is all because I pantsed Hyuuga-san."

"Hey! I wore this! Are you insulting my style?" Nonoko warned her.

"N-no! Of course not! I would never," she objected not wanting to feel Nonoko's wrath of evilness.

"Good then! ^o^ Oh I am so excited. We rarely get to see Mikan in a dress, or go on a date! For a second there I thought you were a lesbian!" Nonoko half joked.

"... *glares * That's just plain messed up."

~knock knock~

"I'll get it!" Nonoko ran away from her punishment from Mikan.

"Yeah, you better run, girl. Because when I get back you will face Hell again," Mikan grumbled under her breath.

Hotaru stood up and put her hand on Mikan's shoulder. "You are beautiful Mikan. You should wear dresses more often again." Hotaru smiled a bit looking at Mikan.

"H...Hotaru~!" Mikan was now wailing. Thank Kami-sama she doesn't wear make-up.

"Oi, let's go!" Natsume commanded. Mikan stuck her tongue out and hugged the group before she left for her date with the devil.


	8. Chapter 8

WHAAAAA~! I cannot believe I get more reviews now! I'm so happy! =D

I would throw a party, but I'm not allowed to. I would invite all yal who reviewed and stuffs like that. The last party, unfortunately, was canceled due to I'm not allowed to have one. :(

Okay to start off, I gotta thank the peeps who reviewed the last two chapters and one person from chapter five that I couldn't include in chapter six. I'm gonna start from chapter five everyone! The winners are:

_**KashinoXIchigo4ever**_

_**VeronicaLover123**_

_**the kookie monster- **__it's okay! Just you reviewing is enough for me 'cause then I know I should continue this story_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**_

_**H0ney 06**_

**_aiko acosta_**_- * sniff sniff* thank you ! It's so nice of you to say that! I have decided to dedicate this chapter just for you only! Arigoto so much!_

**_natsumelover_**_- yeah that's true, but she's not like them is she?_

**_Sinxa Sin_**_- Nah, I can't because I don't have a very descriptive thoughts for this story. But tell you what. (spoiler) I will write another FanFiction for Gakuen Alice really soon. I got the idea from a nightmare I keep having. *scared * _

I would also like to thank every single one of you who added me as a favorite author/story/ follow. It means the world to me. Please enjoy how Mikan and Natsume spend their date together! I wonder where Natsume will take Mikan. Oh and I got a question for everyone: Why is a sun dress called a sun dress? 'Cause I got no clue at all.

Warning: Will be Natsume's and Mikan's point of view only. Mikan's point of view of the date is first then Natsume's point of view of the date is next, so don't get discombobulated. The gang will just stalk them and hide behind bushes.

'thoughts'

"talking to someone"

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it okay!

**Myself Again**** Chapter 8: Their date**

'Grrrrrrrrr! Where is this boy taking me? We are currently walking down the hall from my dorm. Of course, I saw my gang try to get out of the dorm room to follow me. They want to act sneaky like secret agents or ninjas. But let's face it. They suck at both! Maybe I should train them... I'll think about it. Boys are staring at me and... EW! They're drooling!'

I fastened my pas, trying to get away from the boys before they harass me.

We arrived at one of the most popular hot-spots in town. Asakusa Hanayashiki.(A/N Do not own this either. It is an actual theme park in Japan and the facts are true.) It is one of the oldest theme parks here in Tokyo, Japan, but I have always loved it because of the fun and cheerful atmosphere.

"Wow, Natsume! You picked a great place to go to. I remember that my mom, dad, or... never mind the last person. Come on! Let's go!" I exclaimed while dragging Natsume behind me.

We spent five hours here. We finally made it to our last stop. It was a Farris wheel like ride. The only difference is that the cart where the people sit in is dangling from a thick metal rod. Once our last spin finished going all the way around, the ride halted and went down to the floor.

When we got down, I jumped off and dragged Natsume towards the exit.

~bzt, bzt~ I glanced at my phone to see who was texting me. My eyes widened at the name typed across my phone's screen. I even stopped making Natsume bump into me. 'How did 'he' get my number?'

"Oi! Why did you stop?" Natsume questioned annoyed.

I didn't answer him. I just stood frozen like a statue. Heck, my skin even turned a pale cream white color. 'No... It can't possibly be the same guy right?' "G-girls," I stuttered out after a few minutes of awkward silence. 'I am scared out of my mind!' " Come on out. I know you've been following us. This is an emergency."

They stumbled out of behind the garbage bin and ran to me and once they were all right next to me, they, also, read the name on my phone screen.

"Oh s%$* !" Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki exclaimed together. "How the hell did 'he' get your number Mikan?"

"I-i don't know? What do we do!"

_** End Mikan's POV**_

Im sorry mina-san but I cant complete this chapter with Natsume's POV because my laptop is dieing every ten minutes. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9: Natsume's POV of the date

Hey everyone. I know I said that I couldn't finish the last chapter, but here is the second part of it, Natsume's point of view. Please enjoy minna-san! I'll also have Natsume describe her outfit.

_**Disclaimer: **Uh, I don't think I did the disclaimer in the last chapter so this is for this and last chapter._

** Natsume's Point of View**

I lounging in my dorm room until my little date. Tsubasa has been staring at me this entire time. Guess he couldn't take in my awesome status with Mikan. In your face! Now you know I can be better than you guys when it comes to the one I like( love~).

Our grandfather clock inside our room stroke 7:25 giving me the signal to start making my way to her dorm. I gave a slight wave to my gang and left them, still staring at where I used to sit. Only Ruka waved bye and gave me a thumbs-up wishing a silent good luck to me.

I knocked on her door at 7:30 sharp. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Mikan wearing a sky blue sun dress. The ribcage and down were a couple of layers of thin felt that made ruffles. The top half of the ribcage was a button up. Her sleeves were spaghetti strap. She wore sky blue Chanel-Camellia-Printing-Soles to match her dress on her feet. As for her jewelry, she had sky blue topaz stud earrings and a 14 carat sky blue topaz sterling silver floral necklace to top it off.

On word.

Wow.

I never knew she would dress up like this. It's not like I'm upset. I'm just... surprised. Before anyone could notice my staring at her I told her, "Oi, let's go." It's more like I commanded her. Well, I did force her unto this. Great now I'm feeling guilty! I am not going to let this guilt not let me have fun on this date.

We are currently sauntering down Main Hall in school. All the boys we have passed, I've noticed, is drooling at my Mikan. I just sounded like I was her husband. Well, I will be soon enough.

She also has felt all the stares she has been getting and started to freak out so she fastened her pas to get away quickly. We took a taxi to get to our destination. I would've taken my car but I crashed it last week, which totally sucks!

The taxi halted and we got out. I paid the driver and he left in a hurry. Looks our driver needed to take a leak. When I turned around to see Mikan gaping in awe at where we were at. Asakusa Hanayashiki (again, I do not own this place too).

"Wow, Natsume! You picked a great place to go to. I remember when my , dad, or... never mind the last person. Come on! Let's go!" She looked so happy about coming here, but then her eyes saddened when she was about to tell me the last person. Who is this guy/girl and what did he/she do to make Mikan so... depressed?

She dragged me into the park smiling yet again like she never thought about him/her. Through out our entire stay here, I'm guessing her favorite part, or rather ride, was the Farris wheel that went around in a circle from left to right, like how you would draw a circle on a piece of paper and leave on the desk, floor, or something like that. I hate to admit it but I am frightened of heights. Weird right. But this time, I wasn't. Maybe it's because I was with her and watching her angelic smile helps me forget my fear.

Wait. I just realized something. When people call me black cat I guess it really is true. I would be that animal if I were turned into an animal because I'm as sneaky as one and I'm scared of heights. I can go up a 'tree' (the Farris wheel thingy) but cannot get back down. I need someone to get me back down, and that someone is Mikan.

Our cart touched the ground ending my bundle of happiness and joy ride with my guardian angle. You really did save me. She dragged me out yet again and made her way towards the exit. Wow. I can't believe we spent five hours here. Time sure does fly by quickly when you enjoy it. I wish this day would never stop, but of course that didn't happen. All good things come to an end, unfortunately.

I heard her phone buzzing. She immediately picked it up to see who it was. Then, she stopped suddenly and I accidentally bumped into her.

"Oi! Why did you stop?" I questioned annoyed.

She didn't answer me. She just stood frozen like a statue. It must not be good at all because I saw her skin turn pale.

Then she called out to someone, "G-girls," she stuttered out after a few minutes of awkward silence. 'Oh my god! They were following us?' " Come on out. I know you've been following us. This is an emergency."

They stumbled out of behind the garbage bin and ran to where me and her stood, and once they were all right next to Mikan, they, also, read the name on her phone screen.

"Oh s%$* !" Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki exclaimed together. "How the hell did 'he' get your number Mikan?"

"I-i don't know? What do we do!" she answered back scared out of her mind obviously. ' Who the hell is that!'

_** End Chapter**_

_ Hmmmmmm~ I wonder who that is. Anyone want to guess who it is? Try your best 'cause you will not know until the next chapter! Please review! Night! =P_


	10. Chapter 10: Who is that?

_Hey everyone! You get to find out who the person is early 'cause I probably won't up date for a while! Here you go minna- san! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_We all know that I can't own GA or its characters._

" What are we gonna do!" Mikan asked nervously.

"Run," Hotaru stated bluntly.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" someone screamed from behind us.

"Oh no," Misaki turned around and got frightened right away.

"Don't tell me. He's right behind us right," Mikan said.

"Who?" I asked. (Oh yeah, this is in Natsume's point of view.)

"MIKAN-CHAN! I finally found you! Why did you leave me alone in America?" the guy asked. He had brunette hair just like Mikan but had burnt umber orbs.

"I left you there to get away from you, Araki Sato!" Mikan yelled back.

"That's not nice," he pouted. "At least you remember my name!"

"Watashi o sutoka shuryo anata wa henjin! (Quit stalking me you weirdo!)" Mikan shouted.

"Aww wa, shikashi wa shitai! Watashi wa anato o aishite imasu! (Aww, but I don't want to! I love you!)" Araki complained.

"Watashis wa ki ni shinaide kudasai! Tandoku hentai hottoite! ( I don't care! Leave me alone, pervert!)"

""Whaaa! Mikan ni shite irunode, denwa bangotsu no fan imi suru to iu ka miria no otto o! (Whaaa! Mikan you're so mean to your number one fan, future husband!)"

"Nani datte! Toyuu no wa honto mikandesu! (What! Is that true Mikan!)" I questioned.

"Wa jigoku! Watashi wa kono yaro to kekkon suru koto wa nai! ( Hell no! I would never marry this bastard!)"

"Kami ni kansh,(Thank god,)" I mumbled not meaning to have Mikan here him.

"Anata wo sore niyotte? (What do you mean by that?)"

"Watashi no koto o wasure ikenai! (Don't forget about me!)" Araki reminded them.

"Watashi wa na. Min'na iku no o kika sete kuru,(I wish I could. Come on, lets go guys,)" Mikan told us. We turned to run from the weirdo.

"Watashi o nokoshite ikenai! (Don't leave me!)" Araki screamed again. 'Seriously, what is up with this guys!'

"Isoide! Iku koto ga dekimasu! (Hurry! Lets go!)" Mikan commanded.

"~Matte! (Wait!)" In a couple of seconds, we were miles away from Araki.

"O...okay. T-time for an explanation," I stuttered out of breath from our ten second marathon.

"Okay. You deserve at least that," Mikan answered me like she didn't even break a sweat. Her gang too. How does she do that? Man, I am really out of shape. "Well, it all started two years ago..."

_** End Chapter**_

_ Now you know who he is. Stay tunned until next time. I love you all! Oyasumi~! Please review! _


	11. Chapter 11: The history of her stalker

Hey everyone! I know early update. I just couldn't help it! This is getting more fun! :P Okie dokie, now that you get the point I'll start off with the usuals.

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon-** I know! I made him like that because it's my thoughts o how a stalker would be. Um, no I don't speak Japanese. I used Google translator to get the sentences in Japanese. I'm think I'm gonna be using it more often. _

_**aiko acosta**- it was no problem at all! It was really nice of you to say that to me so it was just a little thank you gift! ;) I'm gonna try my best to, but it'll probably be after this story because my parents don't know I'm doing this. Hehe. And I don't want them to know either 'cause they might make fun of me or get mad at this story and me because it's what they call 'inappropriate' to them most likely. I can tell you are a fan, and I absolutely love it!_

_**VeronicaLover123**- I could not refuse your request this time! You have been here for me since the start. so here you go, Pumpkin~!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters. It all is rightfully___Tachibana Higuchi- sama.

Please enjoy minna-san~!

_** Recap:**_

"~Matte! (Wait!)" In a couple of seconds, we were miles away from Araki.

"O...okay. T-time for an explanation," I stuttered out of breath from our ten second marathon.

"Okay. You deserve at least that," Mikan answered me like she didn't even break a sweat. Her gang too. How does she do that? Man, I am really out of shape. "Well, it all started two years ago..."

_**Myself Again**** Chapter 11:The History of her stalker**_

"I just transferred to a public school with Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, Submire, and Hotaru. It was our first day at school and like right now, we were still trouble makers so everyone stayed away from us after the first week of knowing our... 'little habits' of creating havoc around school campus. Well, all except one person. And from what you just experienced about... I don't know;about seven minutes ago, you might have a guess on who that person was," Mikan twitched at the first thought of him.

"Araki Sato," I mumbled under my breath.

"That's right, Natsume. It was Araki Sato. From what he explained to me when he was talking to me down the hall, he said,' When you girls first walked into my class with the uniform worn wrong, I knew you gals were trouble makers, but when I laid my eyes on your beauty, it was love at first sight for me.' That was the corniest line I ever heard in my entire life. From that day forth, he started following me everywhere I go to and take things that I have touched. He even followed me into the girls' comfort room!"

"Oh my, I remember that day!" Anna screeched in horror. "We had to tell the principal, but unfortunately he was the principals nephew so he didn't expel him from school."

"That's exactly it!" Misaki exclaimed. " That creep wouldn't leave poor, poor Mi-chan alone. Even when we filled a restraining order on him!"

"But he had an excuse for that one too!" Submire bumped in. " His father is a lawyer so his dad canceled it for his son's present for getting straight A's for that semester."

"Damn, you got one hell of a stalker there Mikan,"Natsume teased half heartedly.

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Thankfully Natsu-kun is there to protect our tangerine when we're not around," Nonoko sighed in gratefulness.

"Wait, wait, wait. I never agreed to that!"

"But you will if," Hotaru pulled a gun like thing out of her pocket, "you want to live."

"Tch, fine." he stated as if he wasn't affected by the gun next to his forehead, but inside he was saying, ' Kanojo wa doko no koto ga te ni ireta! ? (Where did she get that out of!)' and was sweating ten gallons each second.

"Son'nani Natsume-kun, arigatō! (Thank you so much, Natsume-kun!)" Mikan thanked.

"Ima made (what ever)" Natsume answered her stoically.

"MIKAN-CHAN! I'M BACK! Dōka watashi o matte kudasai!( PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!)"

They read each others facial expressions and made a run for it. Everyone thought this, ' When will he stop following Mikan/me?'


	12. Chapter 12

Hello peoples of earth. I come in peace searching for a special ingredient. An ingredient that will save this story... That's right peoples! Thank yous and reviews have once again saved the day! Okay~ You all know the drill!

_**CrystalStarlight –** Thanks for telling me that Honey! It really helps me know what everyone else's opinion is!_

_**aiko acosta**- Always finding a way to make me cry in joy! Thank you so so so much! What would I do without you as a wonderful, sweet friend and fan? Cry in the corner of course because nobody tells me the supporting stuff you do. We are friends right? We can be like pen pals! Do you have a Facebook account? If you do we can so talk and I would love to hear a few tips because you've been writing longer than me._

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**- I'm glad you review each one of the chapters that go up. XD_

_**.d0**- YAY~! New reviewer! Thank you~_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Blah, blah, blah. You get it right?_

_**Author's Note:** This is in Mikan's point of view so you guys/gals don't get confused, but you would've found out because you all are so intelligent. Don't use s.m.a.r.t. You'll know what I mean if you read my onee-chan's stories. If you have forgotten, her pen name's **natsumemikanluverization697**. Look her up. I assure you that her stories are ten times awesomer than mine. It is a proven fact by me._

_**Chapter 12 of Myself Again**_

As we ran, I lost track of which route my gal group took to get back to the dorms. A.k.a our safe haven for now until I find another secret hide-out/ vacation home. I have to say, I am kinda feel sorry for Natsume. I mean, he was nice enough to bring me to my most favorite place on earth, even though he forced me to come with him. And then my stupid stalker suddenly finds me and I make him run a hundred or so miles with me to get away from him.

But then again, I was the one using energy all of our date by dragging him around the park. He didn't have to do anything except for staying still so he doesn't get hurt when I pull him by his arm, and it was his fault for struggling and yelling at me to let go of his arm, so it is his fault for running out of energy and being so out of shape. I could tell by the baby fat on is wrists that he hasn't been working out like normal guys.

I don't have time to argue with myself! Time to go back to reality. One ticket to Earth from Lala Land please; though I will miss this place.

"Oi. Hey!" Natsume shouted next to my ear.

"Huh?" I asked unaware of what Natsume was talking to me about. I glared at him. "Damn Dude. You got one hell of a voice box. You blasted my eardrums."

"Well, if you would listen for once in your life to me, than I wouldn't have to do that."

"Oh~ Okay! But that will never happen because you say stuff that bores me to death all the time and it has nothing to do with me," I acted understanding at what he meant but then turned around and fooled him annoying him at the same time.

"Gosh darnet!" he yelled in frustration.

"Ooooo~! You're not cussing!" I tested his patience.

"..." no response. That's unusual. He's staring at something behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see nothing and when I looked back at him he tackled me to the floor.

"!" I screamed in surprise. "Get off of me!" He stopped wrestling with me. He put a hand on his chin thinking if he should. Okay, now he's just messing with me.

He looked at me. "Nah."I glared at him while he smirked at me. Colorful words I will not say out loud started filling my brain. Damn you Hyuuga. " Well, not until I get an answer."

"For what?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

That surprised me a lot. " Yeah. I had a lot of fun today. Well, except for when the weirdo decided to show up with his hideous face."

We were still in our...awkward position we Persona-nii saw us.

"GET OFF OF MY SISTER NOW HYUUGA!" Nii-san yelled. HE approached us and grabbed the collar of my dress and dragged me away. Natsume stared after us and shook his head.

I pouted as Nii-san scolded, lectured me.

"Aw~! Why do you always ruin the fun?" I complained.

"HOW IS THAT FUN?" he yelled yet again.

"Easy. We just finished running away from he-whose-name-cannot-be-mentioned and Asakusa Hanayashiki (still don't own). You know, the one we went to when we were kids."

"What! You went there without inviting me? That's not fair!" he complained childishly.

"Do you even care that my stalker is back?"

"He is! Oh my god! Are you alright? Did he touch your shoulder again?" He panicked.

"Well, duh. And almost but I was with everyone so we ran off."

"Oh thank goodness... Wait a sec. You went on a date with Hyuuga?"

"Yes."

"B-bu-but why?"

"Uh...well I kinda pantsed him? And he got pissed so that was our deal."

"what a stupid deal."

"Hey! Are you saying going out with me is stupid?"

"N-no! Of course not! You are the most beautiful lady on earth!"

"Ew! That is sick! Are you saying that you want to date me?"

"NO! I just...uh...I'm just trying to complement you. Gosh."

" what ever, baka."

I left him gapping at my back as I headed back to school. I jumped over the school wall and into the dorms building. I saw Natsume about to head into is room.

"Ah, Natsume wait!" I called out to him. He turned around to see my face when he heard me.

"Hn?"

I pecked his check. A tint of red spread across his cheeks. "Thanks for today. I really enjoyed it." then I left to go to my dorm.

"..." he stood in front of his half open door staring after my retreating figure.

"damn Dude!" Koko yelled snapping everyone out of their trance of surprise. "Did you make it to first base while you were gone?"

I heard what he said and yelled back to answer for Natsume. " He doesn't know! And I won't tell him if he did even if he did or not!"

"Shut it polka-dots!" Natsume screamed at me.

I halted in the hall way. Polka-dots? Realization hit me head on. "YOU PERVERT!" I screamed making all the boys come out of his room. He snickered. I sprinted back into my dorm, face flushed in embarrassment.

_**End chapter**_

_Ne, if you don't mind. Could the people who don't review but read this story your opinion. I'm up for anything at all that you wanna say about this. Thank you. Ja ne~!_


	13. Chapter 13:Not him again

Sorry for the late up date everyone, but something...unexpected came my way while I was gone. So please don't kill me okay!

_**Blue Tenshi**- thank you so much. Really! What is your first language?_

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**- uh-oh. Good luck! I will never hate you! Your opinion is treasure to me. I'll try my best. And don't fell guilty. EVER. _

_**natsumeslover-** ah! Thank you! It would mean a lot to me._

_**PersonWithNoName**- I'll try my best to keep it up for all y'all peeps out there._

_ Arigoto minna-san! Love you~._

_**Disclaimer: **Don't, never have, and never will own Gakuen Alice._

_**Chapter 13 of Myself Again**_

Today is Monday meaning it's a school day for everyone here in Gakuen Alice. As I review what I did this weekend, I notice that I had a lot of fun with Natsume when we went to the amusement park and run away from stalker boy like a game of tag. I haven't had that much fun since Rain left.

No. I am not going to be sulking right now. I promised both, myself and Rain, that I wouldn't get all emo over him again, even though it pain my heart when I know I have to let him go and be free from my grasp since I still love him dearly, but someone else is slowly entering into my life and heart. I just won't admit it yet.

I shook my head to get those depressing thoughts out of my mind. I shut my eyes and everything around me went pitch black. Time to let go and start a new, but I won't forget our happy memories together. We shall meet again in heaven after a while. Wait for me there. I have to show you who my husband is. He's gonna come with me when I die if he likes it or not.

I reopened my eyes, revealing my big brown orbs. I checked the clock above the stove in the kitchen. Let's see. Right now it is about seven and school will not start for another hour and half. Hmm. I guess I could leave early without my group. I'll just leave them a note.

I snatched a paper and pen from the counter and wrote down where I was going to, most likely, be when they wake up and is out here eating breakfast while searching for me, and breakfast is served on the table.

Uh... oh yeah I have to make them breakfast. They all suck at cooking and I do not want them burning my kitchen down to the ground when I am gone. Total offense to them. They need to learn how to make a simple bowl of cereal, at least.

I opened the cupboard and grabbed a pan. Then I walked to the fridge and took five egg and a package of bacon out to cook. The estimated time to finish is, seven-thirty. I cracked the five eggs at the same time onto the large cooking pan. They all like over-easy cooked eggs so it's easier for me to finish quicker. Five minutes later, the eggs were finished. Than the bacon jumped into the pan happily. As I spun the slice of bacon in my pan I hummed a tun at first but soon sang out loud pained.

**Here Without You by 3 Doors Down**

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

(A/N: I do not own this song as you all know and just imagine a girl singing this song please.)

Tears were already strolling down my face when the song ended. I can't hide missing you, Rain. Why did you have to go and not someone else? I wonder how Koko was able to cope with this. He really is a very strong boy. Stronger than I am. I wiped the tears on my face with the back of my hand away.

The bacon is about to be burnt if I don't get them off the stove. No more thinking for me right now! I have to pay attention or else I'm gonna burn the kitchen down and won't here the end of it from Hotaru and Misaki.

I placed the big plate of food on the table and put a large napkin on top of it so flies won't get on it. I checked the clock again and my predicted time I would be finished is accurate as always.

I better get going to school now. I grabbed my bag, key for the dorm, and my cell phone before I left the room. I shut the door silently not wanting to wake Hotaru up. Yeah, only Hotaru because she's not a morning person. And who ever tries to wake her up don't get out the door without severe injuries. We all know from experience.

I sauntered to the class room. Oh! I've never told you what class I am in with everyone else. Actually, I do not even know what room I am in. I have never paid attention to it; just what direction to head. Forget it! I don't care about it any more. It pissed me off.

By now I am stomping in to the class room. Oh my gosh. I am frustrated that I don't know what class room I'm in. That is so lame. I slumped into my chair. I have got to stop doing weird things about things that go on through my head without people knowing what they are or else they will think I am crazy. Like I care what they think of me and what their opinion is.

"Hey Polka, what are you glaring at?"

Oh, he's in here already. I didn't see him. I'm glaring? "I'm glaring?"

"Yeah idiot. You are." Natsume dully answered back to me.

"Hey! I am not an idiot. And quit calling me Polka!"

"Yes you are. And fine," he smirked at me. 'Not good.' "Polka dots."

"I told you to quit calling me that!"

"No you didn't. You told me to quit calling you Polka."

I was about to retort but then I knew he was right. "..."

"You finally know I am and always will be right," he boasted.

A vain popped on my forehead. " You are so full of yourself. If you will always be right, then answer these questions."

"Fine."

"What's my favorite color and fruit?"

"Orange and strawberries."

"H-how do you know that? I never told you that." How the heck does he know is he another stalker?

"If you're thinking I am another stalker, well, I am not. Koko told all of our group everything he knows about you girls to us." he told her

'Actually I black mailed him to tell me. Though I am not going to tell you that. I don't want you thinking that I am a weird stalker like Araki. That would be horrible.' Natsume thought.

"That damn boy. He should have told me first." I cursed Koko for what he did. My group happily came into the room. Even Hotaru seemed happy with the small smile on her face. Okay, we all know that she is happy because of the smile on her face. I mean she barely ever has a smile on.

They approached me.

"Breakfast was great Mikan. You should really join us next time," Hotaru told me still smiling.

"Yeah," the rest chorused.

"Aw you guys are so nice, but you know I don't like having breakfast," I told them,again. Yeah, we have this talk a lot.

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Misaki exclaimed.

"...so," I told them. They dropped to the floor anime style. They all shook their head and went to their rightful seats.

"You cook?" Natsume scoffed.

"As a matter of fact I do," I pouted.

Natsume was about to say something but was interrupted by Narumi. He glared at him and I glared at him and soon it turned into another glaring war between us. We were about to punch the living day lights out of each other but Narumi told us something that caught my attention.

"We are having a new student today class. Please be nice to him." then a familiar looking boys stepped into the class.

"Wait..." "Is.." "That.." "Sato-san?" Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, then Submire spoke finishing the sentence.

Natsume's ears perked up and his eyes shot forward to the front. 'Why the hell is he here!' Natsume thought.

I sunk further into my seat so he wouldn't see me. 'What is he doing here!' I thought. He looked directly at me. 'Oh no. He found me again.'

He smiled warmly at me and ran to hug me. "Mikan-chan!" he yelled. Everyone is looking at me for an explanation now. I bolted out of my seat and to the door. "Wait! Not again!"

He ran after me as usual. " Stay away from me you weird stalker!" I yelled.

Everyones jaw dropped to the floor. We ran around the school a couple of times before we got back to the class room again. Araki was panting heavily behind me still trying to catch me but then collapsed to the floor.

"Guess I have to explain to you guys huh?" I asked them. They nodded. I told them the same story I did to Natsume the day before. They all understood my situation in the end, and by the end everyone agreed to help keep the newbie away from me, but still be his friend.

"This is going to be a long year for us girls," I told them.

"We know, but it's going to be fun at the same time." they all gave me a thumbs up and I giggled at their childishness. We gathered into a tight circle and had a group hug.

"I love you guys!"

_**End chapter**_


	14. Chapter 14

Early up date. I know. It's awesome that I have free time. Actually I am on spring break for a little less than one more week. Few have noticed that the last chapter was a little longer. I plan on making each chapter longer than the next now. I hope this will please everyone out there reading this story. This chapter is dedicated to _**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**_ for reviewing and being very honest to me each chapter and _**natsumelover**_. Please enjoy.

_**Disclaimer:**__ do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. They all are rightfully Tachibana Higuchi's creations. The plot, Rain, and Araki Sato are mine._

_**Myself Again: chapter 14**_

_** Mikan's point of view**_

I giggled, "Aw, I love you guys!"

"Who wouldn't?" Misaki boasted. "We are the number one gang in all of Japan and not to mention we are smoking hot!" Hotaru hit Misaki in the back of her head with a curled up newspaper. "Ouch! Hotaru! What was that for?"

"For forgetting something," Hotaru answered back coldly.

"What did I forget?"

"You forgot that we are all intelligent young ladies. In my view, I would say that they would be retarded and mentally insane because they have horrible tastes by not falling for intelligent, young, tough, strong, deadly, beautiful..."

"Okay we get it Hotaru!" Anna yelled.

Hotaru glared at Anna for interrupting her. I laughed nervously and spoke, " Uh, thank you Hotaru! You complimented us! That is so rare to hear from you."

"Oh, you thought I was talking about you guys? I was just describing me." we all sweat dropped. "You guys are weird, clumsy, moronic..."

"Whaaa! You are so mean Hotaru!"

"but beautiful, strong, and talented girls," she continued ignoring my comment. We all stared at her in gratitude. Tears have formed in all of our eyes and we hugged Hotaru suffocating her from lack of personal space. "Get off of me before I kill you all slowly and painfully." We back away from her quickly.

"S-sorry Hota-chan. We kinda got carried away with our happiness," I apologized for the group.

"Just don't do that ever again. Am I understood."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Hey Mikan! He's waking up!" Ryouta shouted across the room. Everyone was silenced when he sat up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Araki asked wearily still drowsy from his nap. I smirked and stepped in front of him. This is going to be fun.

"Why in heaven, of course!" I told him happily. Everyone was staring at me in confusion again. I gave them a "just-go-with-it" look. They all nodded excitedly.

"I died!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Anna said feigning sadness.

"B-but this doesn't look like heaven."

"Huh? Oh! This is where we will all stay until we graduate high school. We still have to work here to live a spiritual life or else we will reincarnate into an animal or thing of kami-sama's choice. And we can't get a job being stupid right?"

"Wow, really? I never knew God would have the same rules as us on earth."

"Yeah, it surprised us as much as it did to you when we first learned the rules up here, too."

Araki squinted his eyes at me. His jaw fell to the floor. "M-mikan!"

"Hm?"

"You died too?"

"We all did. You didn't know! You passed out and then after you did that the apocalypse started. We survived for a year, but then starved to death. You were in a coma the entire time up until now."

"Who took care of me?"

"Why I did, Silly!"

"You did!"

"Is it so bad for me to be nice for once?" fake tears were streaming out of my eyes.

"N-no! Of course not! It is wonderful!" he comforted me.

"R-really?"

"Yes my dear." he smiled at me lovingly. Ew. I am never going to do this type of prank ever again.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

No one could hold their laughter in anymore. Everyone was laughing and rolling on the floor literally. Araki stared at everyone like we were all crazy people, which is probably true. Nobody could speak so Hotaru wrote on a piece of paper to tell him the truth:

Sato, we aren't dead.

"What do you mean we aren't dead?"

The apocalypse won't happen till 2012. It's only 2010.

"How would you know! You're not a scientist!"

I would be lying if I told you I wasn't.

"..."

Hotaru smirked in victory.

"You're right. But where are we then?"

On Earth, obviously.

"Where on Earth?"

The classroom, moron.

"what really happened to me?"

You fainted because of using too much energy. Right now it is third period.

"How come no one is listening and where is the teacher?"

We are in an academy for teenagers and little kids that have caused too much havoc for teachers and people outside of the school. Meaning no teacher would want to come and tame us, the teenagers. Only a few teachers have come here with a death wish to teach us and die early. The only teachers for us here are Narumi,our home economics, English and homeroom teacher; Jinno,our math and science teacher; and Misaki, our physical education and free period teacher.

Our classes are ordered from Narumi's classes, then Misaki's classes, and finally Jinno's classes. You may fool around, talk, or what ever you want to do during Misaki and Jinno's classes. Just not Narumi's. Understand.

"Why should I listen to the most childish and gay teacher on campus?"

"What did you call Narumi- sensei!" I commanded.

"Childish and gay." I glared at Araki with an evil glint in her eyes. Then started making her way towards him. Her head was faced downward making her bangs cover her brown eyes. A deadly aura surrounded her and everyone made a path for her to get to the front easily.

"Uhm, Sato- san, we listen to Narumi because Mikan told us to because she respects and looks up to because he taught her all the martial arts and he is Mikan's dad so she loves him, and since he cries and gets hurt easily now Mikan will kill who ever did harm or insults him. And since we all look up to and love her we listen to her." Nonoko warned and explained to Araki knowing that he will loose his head.

I was already in front of Araki and looked at him straight in the eye with her head tilted to the right side. " I am sorry. I couldn't hear you from the back of the room. Could you repeat what you said about Otou- san?"

Araki was shaking in fear under her deadly look. "i, uh. I-i c-called h-him s-smart and h-handsome looking man?" he covered himself up with compliments to Narumi.

"Are you sure, Araki- kun?" I asked in a sweet threatening voice.

"Y-yes, Mikan-sama," he whispered.

"Hm? I cannot hear you. Could you speak up?"

"Yes Ma'am. I am sure," he said with more confidence.

"Good. Because if you said something rude and despicable about my wonderful father, I would have to literally kill you. Painfully and slowly or I will be nice and just chop your head off so you will not have to suffer," I said then cracked my knuckles. "But since you said such nice things about Daddy to cover up your mistake and lied to me, I won't kill you today." I chambered punched Araki softly in his gut so he wouldn't have to be brought to the hospital.(A/N a chambered punch is a strike commonly performed in karate, kung fu, and tae kwon do, originating from a "chambered" position.)

Hey, I may hate his guts for stalking me, but he is one of the guys who have actually paid attention to me and hasn't given up yet, so I care about his safety a little bit, but not so much that I wouldn't hurt him physically a bit.

He fell to the floor. No one dared to help him because I beat them to it. I surprised everyone by helping him up, but like I said I care about him a little bit. I reached my hand out to him and pulled him up to his feet.

"I am sorry, Araki, but no one and I mean no one insults my dad and then lies to me about it. It really hurts me if they think that I will take pity on them and not do anything for revenge against them, you know."

" I-i'm sorry Mikan. I won't do it again. I just didn't know."

" I would think you would because you are always stalking me," I teased him lightening the mood in between us, which surprised everyone even more to see me trying to make my stalker happy after I punched him. I would usually just walk away from him/her. "What? I may hate his guts for always stalking me, but then again he is one of the boys in my life that isn't so scared of me and saw past what I do to others and my cold actions towards them, so he is kinda amazing for standing up and caring for me."

"Then you are just a big mush ball that has a hard facade mask to break and who are the boys who did the same as Araki?" Tsubasa asked.

"N-no I am not a mush ball!" I am dieing of embarrassment!

"Yeah you are Mikan." Hotaru butted in.

" You're not helping!"

"I never intended to help you."

"You still haven't answered my second question yet," Tsubasa reminded me.

"Well there is Araki and Rain. The others are in side of my family."

"What is Rain's last name?" Natsume asked curiously.

Koko and my eyes sadden after he said that. Tears were threatening to fall from both of our eyes. I glanced at Koko desperately asking for his permission to talk about his older brother. My group noticed our pained expression.

"You don't have to tell them you know Mi-chan," Anna acknowledged the other option to her and Koko knowing that they are in pain.

"Are you alright, Koko?" Submire asked her boyfriend.

"It's alright Mikan. You can tell them," he smiled sadly at her.

Mikan smiled back and nodded. "His full name was Rain Yome. He was Koko's older brother. As you know, Koko's brother pasted away. Another person got into the accident with him. His girlfriend actually. Earlier that day he proposed to her making them the happiest people alive knowing that they will get married. They went off to celebrate at Asakusa Hanayashiki, his girlfriend's favorite place in the world. They were walking home from their date when it happened. They were crossing the street when it was safe to go, but a drunken man came speeding down the road towards the happy couple. They both got hit, but Rain was first to get hit so he got the most injured, taking his life." tears were now rolling down my cheeks quickly. I wiped them away and continued, " If you have noticed, Koko has been calling me his sister, but we are not related to each other at all." I stared at the class waiting for them to piece the information together.

Once they finally got the conclusion they gasped and stared at me yet again and I proceeded the rest of the story. "By know you have all figured out that I was his soon-to-be wife and girlfriend and the rest was history."

"T-that can't be true! His girlfriend was the happy-go-lucky type and clumsy!"Kitsu disagreed.

"Yeah. I used to be the happy-go-lucky type, believe it or not, and clumsy, right Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Submire, and Misaki?" yeses escaped their mouths at the same time.

"I know this is a huge shock to everyone here. You are probably wondering how I changed. Well, I took Narumi's classes and started to keep a straight face 24/7 and soon enough it became a habit and I couldn't stop." Koko was already crying his eyes out and ran up to me for comfort. He seemed like a six year old that just scrapped his knee, but his heart was the one that was hurt instead of his knee. He was emotionally harmed by his brother's death. "It's alright,Koko. Sister is here," I cooed and hugged him tightly. Soon enough the whole class ,even Hotaru and Natsume, was comforting the both of us and sobbing along because they all loved Rain like a brother, too.

_**End chapter**_

_Review for Mikan and Koko's pain and tell them everything will be alright._


	15. Chapter 15

Good day my dear readers. Today I have come back with another chapter for you all to read, but before that happens I must tell two people something first, and you all might know what I will say to them.

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**- Finally! No offense though, but I am glad I made at least one person on the verge of tears._

_**natsumelover**- no problem! There is a first to everything!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters, etcetera._

_**Myself Again chapter 15**_

"I'm back class! I hope nobody picked a fight while I was gone~!" Narumi sang as he twirled in, in his pink,frilly ballerina tutu. He spotted everyone squatting on the ground, sobbing in a tight pile. Then Persona walked in and also stared at the group of students crying on the floor. Both Narumi and Persona scanned the huddled group to find Mikan and Koko in the center.

"What the heck happened while I left?" Narumi hurriedly picked his daughter off of the floor and into his arms rocking her side to side in comfort while lightly patting and rubbing her back. Mikan tried her best to calm down to explain everything to her father and brother, but all that came out were more sobs and hick-ups. "What happened."

She still couldn't say anything so she used movements instead and played a game of charades. She took a deep breath and started. She opened her mouth and pretended to talk by moving it. "You were talking. What about?" she nodded and continued. This time she stretched her arms up towards the ceiling and brought them down slowly while her fingers wiggled. "...oh my. Why would you guys want to talk about Rain?"

"They wanted to know what happened to him since no one else would tell them and Koko couldn't stand talking about him, so I had to to clear everything up," Mikan finally spoke. Narumi looked at the rest of his class. His cerulean orbs softened even more as he looked around the class seeing everyone in misery. Suddenly, an idea to brighten the class crossed his mind.

"Hey, I have an idea everyone. Why don't we have a vacation to Hokkaido to make things more bright? We could go to Asahikawa, Otaru, and Kyoto for a couple of days at each place we go to, so that means we would have a vacation that would last about two weeks tops," he informed them. His class stared at him cautiously. "Don't worry, the hotel, food, and transportation is on me, but if you want souvenirs you have to buy them yourself with your own money." the class rejoiced with cheers, laughter, and high-fives.

"I will take that as a yes. Pack two swimsuits, a towel, clothes, and other necessities you will need for two weeks. You all have two and a half hours to pack and get ready. If you are not at the front gate when the time is up, we won't hesitate to leave you behind. See you soon! You are all dismissed."

Everyone sprinted out of the room and crammed out of the door at the same time making them stuck in place. Mikan shook her head in disgrace of her foolish classmates, but still decide to help them out of their tight situation.

"This might hurt, but it's the only way to get you guys out quickly so you could pack. Ready?" Mikan backed away a couple yards. Those in the very back watched to see what she would do. "Set...? Go!" then she came charging towards them. Their eyes widened in horror. She jumped into the air and landed a hard kick to those in the back on their butts and they came flying out the door. They rubbed their behinds and groaned in pain.

"Couldn't you have gotten Narumi to get us out?" someone complained.

"Hm? Oh, no no no. if I did that he would've done the same except kicked you so hard that everyone would already be in their rooms, unconscious," Mikan explained with an evil glint flashing through her eyes. They stared at her in confusion. "Remember this, minna-san: he was the one who taught me martial arts. I have only half of his energy and power."

"Mikan! What have I told you about telling my students that?" Narumi scolded.

"Not to tell them," she mumbled.

"And why is that?"

"Because it'll scare them and they would only listen to you out of fear. But they already listen to you out of fear because I already threatened them."

"Aw man! I was wondering why they suddenly started to listen to me when you showed up."

Mikan smirked. "Well, you should be happy that they did or else you wouldn't have bonded with them more."

Narumi looked at is pretend wrist watch. "Oh, look at the time! I should be going to pack. Bye!"

"But you haven't reserved any places for us yet!"

"Don't worry; I already did," Hotaru said.

Mikan gapped in surprise. "How did you do that in the five minutes we were talking?"

"Like you said, I am an expert when it comes to this stuff." then she left her to gap in the room alone. (Everyone else already left.)

"Oh my gosh! I do have to go and pack! I wasted an hour staring at air!" Mikan screamed and ran to her dorm room.

_** An hour and half later**_

Mikan shoved the rest of the things she would possibly need for the trip into her duffel bags and ran out to the front gate with only a couple of seconds to spare before the time was up.

"Ah, right on time Mi-chan. We were about to leave you if you didn't come in a couple of seconds," Anna grinned at her. Mikan rolled her eyes and listened to Narumi to how they were supposed to be seated on the bus.

"Okay everyone, I see you have all made it on time for once. I have paired all of you up with someone in this class to be your partner for the entire trip. Here are the pairings: Anna and Kitsu, Nonoko and Yuu, Submire and Koko, Tsubasa and Misaki, Hotaru and Ruka, Araki and Natsume, Ryouta and Takuya, and Persona and Mikan!" everyone gasped. "You will be sitting next to your partner on the bus, too."

"Our principal is coming? Why?"

"Well, 1) he needs a vacation 2) he is my son; I want him to come with me, and 3) I need him to protect my dear daughter, Mikan, from Natsume and Araki!" Narumi explained.

"So you put Araki and Natsume together because you thought that would keep them away from Mikan! That is a horrible idea!"

"H-how?"

"They could team up and put their thoughts together to get to her and separate Persona from Mikan, and ambush her!"

"I highly doubt that because 1) I know Natsume has a "secret' crush on me, but he wouldn't go so low to team up with a rival 2) Persona won't let any guy close to me unless it is him or our father, 3) if any of those two get close to me, I will not hesitate to destroy them, and 4) Persona isn't that stupid to let those two weirdos to get near me. Not to mention he gave me permission to kill Natsume on the spot if he comes near me." Mikan suddenly spoke up.

"It's true, I did," Persona popped up from behind Araki scaring the living day lights out of everyone. "and I also give you permission to kill this stalker," he points to Araki, " if he does the same."

Araki looked at Narumi pleading him for help, but Narumi just turned his head away from him. " I am sorry (not), but I will not allow you to go near my daughter too because you have scared her enough for one life time. And besides, this is a vacation. She needs a vacation from the both of you, Natsume and Araki. If you even try to go up to her without my son's or my permission, then I will personally guide you to hell,understand," Narumi warned with venom in each word he said scaring the students even more than they already are.

Everyone shivered in fear and nodded their head, including the people Narumi warned. Mikan and Hotaru snickered in amusement. Narumi glared at Araki and Natsume one last time, then turned back to his normal cheerful self. "Okay then! Now that that is settled, let's get on the bus, now!"

They got onto the bus. It was very luxurious. There were two long red velvet rows facing each other for everyone to sit on, a plasma television, a Wii and other game counsels, a refrigerator stuffed with snacks and drinks, a small table attached to the wall to play any card games or work, a bathroom at the very back, and a bed for someone if they want to take a nap. It was like a recreational vehicle but longer and less cramped.

"Uh, dad, do we really have to stay right next to our partner throughout the entire ride because what if we want to do different things?"

"Hm...? Oh, that! Well, then too bad! You will just have to do nothing if you don't agree with each other. You have to be next to each other at all times unless you are using the bathroom or sleeping."

"Fine," Mikan mumbled.

"I am not going to be sitting next to bunny boy here throughout the entire trip nor will I stay next to him," Hotaru told Narumi.

"Yeah! Hotaru shouldn't stand the torture of staying with Bunny boy!" Mikan agreed with her best friend.

"And why is that?"Narumi asked also trying to hold his laughter in about Ruka's nick name that was given to him because of a 'certain' incident.

_ Flashback to a week ago_

Narumi gave his class another free period so T.D.R.G sat in their little group to talk about random things as usual. The D.D decided to bug them. Ruka kept interrupting each sentence that any member said saying what he thought about it.

It annoyed Hotaru so much that she stood up, walked over to Ruka with duck tape in her hand, took a strip and taped his mouth shut. Then she decided to take a step even further in embarrassing him by giving him a wedgie and taking a picture to sell to others around the school. And on that day, poor Ruka's underwear print were bunnies.

_ End flashback_

And that is how he got his nick name.

"Because he talks too much!"

"Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Submire talk too much, too. No offense though, girls."

"Nah, it's alright. It is a proven fact any ways," Nonoko stated.

"Then it is because he has a stinking crush on me! As well does Yuu on Nonoko, Kitsu on Anna, and Tsubasa on Misaki!"

"...WHAT! Is that true boys?" Whoops. Narumi freaked out again.

"So what if it's true. It won't change anything because everyone else besides you and Persona knew," Tsubasa spoke calmly.

"Aw man! Now I gotta rearrange all the partners again," Narumi mumbled and grabbed a piece of paper and pen out of no where and began jotting down possible partners. He got frustrated again and concluded only one possible way to let the torture be fair. "Okay, I have came up with one outcome for the partners. I might regret it but here are the official partners. Most of them will be the same. I only switched a few people around: Anna and Kitsu, Nonoko and Yuu, Misaki and Tsubasa,Submire and Koko, Araki and Persona,"

"NO! Why Narumi? WHY!"Araki screamed while Persona smirked evilly. "

Ryouta and Takuya, and Natsume and Mikan," Narumi continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"That only made things worse! What are you thinking!" Hotaru yelled loosing her cool.

"I made the torture even, so now you are not the only one in pain."

"Did you have to put your beloved daughter in pain too?" Mikan asked, obviously amused of her father's decision.

"Yes. I am positive that if he goes too close to you, you will murder him and Persona and I will not mind."

"Hey! I am right here you know!" Natsume screamed.

"I know. That is why I said it. You are fully aware that you can not beat my daughter yet."

"Yeah, what ever. You don't have to rub it in my face," Natsume grumbled and glared at the snickering Mikan. It humored Mikan to hear him admitting that a girl, specifically the girl he has a crush on, can beat him to a pulp in a minute. Narumi smirked. Yes smirked. Who knew he could do that.

_** Mikan's point of view**_

Dad is up to his moronic match making again. One of these days he is going to get into some deep shit from Hotaru if he keeps trying to match her up with Ruka. Now that he knows Ruka has a major crush on her, it makes his so called 'job' of being Cupid a lot more interesting, and Ruka didn't even try to disagree with Hotaru meaning that it was a true fact.

It was kinda funny to see his facial expressions when he finally heard the true rumors going around the class and entire academy about the famous Deranged Doofouses falling for The Deadly Rose Garden.

D.D actually doesn't stand for Deranged Doofouses. It stands for Deadly Demons. Why? Because during their gang fights they would use deadly weapons or objects and they dress as demons when they have a very big fight scheduled so their every day clothes wouldn't get ruined because of some stains they would get from the fight. Pft! Neat freaks.

I am pretty sure Yuu and Koko stay out of those fights. Koko is way too innocent to go into an actual fight. He just had to fill in for his brother. Yeah, I knew my boyfriend was a deadly gangster. I wasn't that dense back then. I just acted it so he wouldn't freak out and think I would break up with him at any given moment and have a good reason for it. Yup, he was an idiot. If he did know that I knew he should have known that I wouldn't break up with him for that reason if I have known it for a while without changing how I acted around him.

But enough of that, why did Dad have to drag me into his stupid schemes? He knows I never liked them and hate being part of them. Every time I look at him and he sees me doing it, he starts to sweat a lot in fear of me killing him on the spot because he brought me into his evil doings again. Yeah, again. He has done it before. He tried to get me and one of his old friend's son to be in a relationship.

If you are wondering why it is an old friend it is because they aren't friends any more because of yours truly. All I did was bring his son with me to one of our small fights after our date because if I we went back to my house so he and his father could go home, I would have been late and the fights I plan are made for me, so if I miss it the other gang would think I chickened out and ran away and left my dirty work to the other members in my group because they were new to the gang business so they wouldn't know any better that I don't do that kind of stuff.

Anyways, we arrived at the place each group leader said they would meet with their other members and it turns out that my date was my rival. Yup. He was the other gang's leader. He thought that if he could distract me with my love life, I would miss the fight and my gang would loose because I do most of the fighting. Boy was he wrong. He found out once I made an appointment, I will never miss it, no matter what is going on in my life because I brought it into my life.

Let's skip to the end of the fight. I was still battling with my date while all his team mates were passed out on the floor all beaten up by me and I still had all of my energy while he was about to pass out.

"Did you really think that if you made a gang, you would get more popular because you have your own gang and you always fight? Well, think again. The reason I made my gang was because I have so much anger, strength, and depression locked up in me that I have to let it all out. No, we don't kill any government officials, nor do we rob places and people. You could say that we are just a group of girls that could kill you with a twist of our wrists," I conversed with him.

"Oh, really? Then why haven't you beat me yet?"

"I'm being nice to you since you took me out tonight by letting you actually land a few hits on me."

"Yeah right! I am the actual one going easy on you since you are a girl."

"What's wrong with being a girl?"

"Oh nothing much, just that they are stupid and idiotic!"

"Are you putting all your hatred towards girls all out on me just because you recently broke up with your girlfriend?"

"H-how do you know that?" he stopped.

"I have a black mailer/ scientist/ researcher on my team. We do research on each gang we fight so we know what is up ahead of us."

"You gals are smart. Thank you, but flattery won't stop me. We have gotten too far into the fight for me to forget it all, so one of us is going to be put in the hospital tonight, and I certainly am not," I smirked at him.

"N-no. P-please d-don't d-do t-this," he cowered and started backing away from me.

"Aw, don't worry. You will only fell a slight pinch then it will all be over."

"H-how?"

"Do not worry your pretty little head. I was kidding earlier. Truce?" I stuck my hand out. He slowly shook my hand. Wrong move dude. I put my other hand under his arm pit and flipped him over onto the ground and then pressed his pressure point that'll make him pass out.

The next thing he knew, he was in the hospital with bruises and cuts all over his body and a broken arm. I was sitting right next to him when he woke up. He stared at me in horror.

"So, did you learn your lesson on taking your anger out on other people?"

"Y-yes M-ma'am," he stuttered.

"Good," then I left him there. I am guessing that he told his father what happened because the next hour my father and his weren't friends any more.

I have had enough of just glaring at Dad. I stood up and plopped myself down next to my father.

"Hey, Narumi, are you avoiding me?"

"N-no Mikan."

"Good and I have one more question."

"W-what is it?"

"Why did you bring me into you r stupid little schemes again? Remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"Y-yes. I am fully aware of that last incident. I have brought you into this because it makes things more interesting on this trip."

"I agree. This trip has been made more fun since you switched the partnering up a little bit. But I feel sorry for Araki a bit because he's gonna be feeling Persona's wrath throughout this trip because he hates his guts for following me around all the time," I giggled.

"Well he deserves it. He shouldn't mess with you or else he is messing with us," Dad shrugged his shoulders and giggled with me.

"Let's just wait and see what this vacation will bring to us," I said and fell asleep on his shoulder.

_**End chapter**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone. I know I'm horrible for not updating for a couple of weeks, but I've just been feeling down because only one person is still rooting for me and reviewing! :( And of course this awesome person is Crimson-chan! ( Crimson-Midnight-Moon)

Thank you so much Crimson-chan! I appreciate all your reviews so much! And of course Rain would be super hot! Mikan always got awesome taste in men! ;)

Okay, here's a review of the last chapter to jog your memory. (Actually I'm just putting the very end of the chapter.) Oh and for your guys' information, it is winter for them right now. Specifically December.

_**Review**_

"Hey, Narumi, are you avoiding me?"

"N-no Mikan."

"Good and I have one more question."

"W-what is it?"

"Why did you bring me into you r stupid little schemes again? Remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"Y-yes. I am fully aware of that last incident. I have brought you into this because it makes things more interesting on this trip."

"I agree. This trip has been made more fun since you switched the partnering up a little bit. But I feel sorry for Araki a bit because he's gonna be feeling Persona's wrath throughout this trip because he hates his guts for following me around all the time," I giggled.

"Well he deserves it. He shouldn't mess with you or else he is messing with us," Dad shrugged his shoulders and giggled with me.

"Let's just wait and see what this vacation will bring to us," I said and fell asleep on his shoulder.

_**End**_

_**Chapter 16: They arrive at their hotel**_

Mikan pov

Someone is coming towards me. It's not Dad because he left me here about ten minutes ago and Persona doesn't care and neither does Hotaru and she won't let the other girls help me because she thinks it's a good punishment for not being aware of what's happening and everyone else is too scared of me so that leaves Natsume and Araki and I highly doubt that Natsume would help me even though he likes me so that leaves Araki. I opened my eyes in a split second scaring Araki a good three feet away from me.

"M-mikan! Y-you were awake?" he stuttered.

I giggled, "You could say that I was half awake and half asleep." Man I'm becoming more...cheerful and nice.

"Oh~! W-well I was gonna bring you to the hotel and get you to your room instead of waking you up like last time," he shivered. Ya, last time he tried to wake me up in America he was slammed against the wall and had several large bruises on his arm,leg, and back.

"Ah! Are you still thinking about last time? Sorry about that, hehe! I was really grumpy at that time you see."

"Eh? Oh no it's okay ! I understand."

"Thank you for caring Araki. This time and last time," I smiled at him.

He blushed, "N-no it's okay really!"

"Well, then! Let's go! I don't want us missing all the fun, right?" I linked m arm with his and started skipping out of the vehicle. He blushed even more until his face looked like a tomato.

We got out and everyone was staring at us. Well, all but Natsume and Persona. They were glaring. Everyone else was gapping in confusion. We stared at each other until Anna spoke up.

"What happened?"

"Hm? Nothing. Why?"

"Because he's not dead nor is he physically hurt."

"Oh that! Well, I'm not really sure either, hehe!" they all sweat dropped at my childishness. Natsume stomped over and snatched my arm away from Araki's. "Hey! What was that for!" I pouted.

He stared at me a while, "Did Araki give you some sorta potion that made you insane?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you're acting crazy. Since when did you even want to start going near him?"

"I'm not crazy moron," I went back to my cold, stoic personality making everyone flinch including Persona, Hotaru, and Natsume. " I was just happy that someone was nice and caring enough to go get me instead of leaving me on the bus." Persona, Dad, Hotaru and the girls, Natsume, and everyone in our class looked down to the floor. "But now that you did that, you ruined my happy mood. Hurry up let's go." I grabbed Araki's arm again gently and walked ahead.

"Did you have to be that harsh on them?"

"N-no, but I just hate it when people will just leave me alone because they either don't wanna get 'hurt', they don't care, or for no reason at all. I want them to know that if they try to care for me and show it I won't kill them. You know that feeling right considering that I've always been cruel to you up until now and I'm really sorry about that."

"Ya I know that feeling. It's alright Mimi. You were just stuck in the darkness and you needed someone or something to help you out and back to the light side."

"Wow. It's like we're talking about Star Wars, hehe. 'Come to the dark side.'" We burst out laughing. I looked up to him. Ya he's taller than Mikan. " How 'bout we start over?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

I giggled and stuck out my hand to him. "Hi~a! My name's Mikan Sakura! Daughter of Narumi and sister of Rei/ Persona."

"The name's Araki Sato. Transfer student from America." we shook hands. Then we laughed at our childishness. We continued walking and talking about random stuff like popcorn, movies, princesses, food, resorts, our travels, etc.

It only lasted a good five minutes, but during that time, we felt like we knew each other since birth. When we got to the counter in the lobby, we waited 'till the rest of our class caught up to us. I was laughing at Araki when they finally came; some little kid threw his ice cream at his face and kicked him in the shins because he wouldn't give the kid ten bucks. Why he wanted the money, I don't know.

They stared at me yet again. Araki was up on his feet next to me and elbowed my stomach.

"What the hell!" I hissed as I glared at him. He looked at me with expecting eyes. Oh yeah. Another thing we talked about: he is forcing me to say sorry to them. Why should I! They started it.

"No. I am not doing it."

"And why not?"

"Because they need to say it first." We had a glaring war after, but I won. I smirked in victory and got everyones' card key for their hotel room. I handed them to everyone and then left right after I was done.

Araki POV

"You guys need to say sorry to her," I stated when she was out of sight.

"Why should we?" Hyuuga asked.

A vain popped on my forehead. "Okay first off, she is human. She has feelings. Secondly quit being such an ass to her. I have a better chance than you, you know."

He froze in terror. "and how is that? She hates your guts."

"Not anymore. I know more things about her than you do Imai."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Where's the proof?"

"What's her favorite color?"

"Pink."

"No your wrong. It was pink last year. It's orange again this year."

"...That was an unfair question. Ask a different one."

"Okay then, what's her full name?"

"Mikan Sakura. Duh. Right Naru."

"Wrong again."

"What are you talking about!" Hotaru yelled silencing the entire lobby.

"He's right, Hotaru," Narumi butted in. "My daughter's real name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira."

"What!"

"You heard right. She's a Yukihira meaning she has more power over your family."

"How come she didn't tell me?" Hotaru asked teary eyed. (she is so ooc right now.)

"She doesn't tell anyone that anymore since she and her mom aren't really close at the time being." Narumi informed. Then Mikan came walking through in a skirt. Everyone guessed she already unpacked.

"Mikan? Where are you going?" her father asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm meeting Mom at the mall," she answered as if it was obvious.

"W-what? I thought you and Yuka weren't close."

"You got that from our little argument a year ago didn't you?" he nodded. "Lol. No, me and Ma are really close. We were just arguing about what color my dress for Christmas should be."

"What color did she want it to be this time?"

"She wanted it to be black. I mean come on! Black! Really? On Christmas. Who wants to do that?" Mikan pouted. I sweat dropped at how childish she could be. I guess this is her real persona.

"Black? Pft~ !" Narumi laughed.

"I know right," Mikan rolled her eyes and smiled. A true one to be exact.

"Mimi? We're sorry," Anna sobbed. Mikan's eyes softened and she hugged Anna.

"Don't worry, Hon. I guess it would be obvious that is the only thing to do so I wouldn't kill you."

"I love you!" Natsume shouted. Then he realized what he just said. He blushed and stayed in the back of the crowd. The crowd laughed at him.

"Uhm, you guys I have to get going now or else Mom's going to dress me up like a doll. So see ya!" then Mikan sprinted away tomato faced.

"So, what up with the confession?"

"Tsk. Whatever." Then he went to a place that I don't know of.

End

Sorry everyone. This chapter is short and sucks. I'm not going to be updating until summer most likely, and I will also be speeding this story up so it will be quick. 1) because I'm running out of ideas 2) I'm gonna be busy 3) I'm loosing fans. :'( Like a couple more chapters? Five maybe? I don't know yet, so sorry.

See you next time. Bye bye.


	17. Chapter 17: Final chapter!

Hello my dearest readers! I know I said I wasn't going to update until like summer but I found some free time so here you all go! Thank you all for reviewing. I thought I was a goner as an author without you guys there for me! :'(

Remember to review afterwards. Last time, stuff happened! Om with the story!

Chapter: 17

I left as soon as I could after he said that. Once I got into the limo parked outside of the hotel, I laughed my head off.

'What? You can't blame me! It was so freaking random! I can't believe he said that! Did he think it was confession time or something? Aw man, that was gold. I so hope Hotaru got that on video.' I thought while straightening out my clothes before we got to the restaurant mom and I was supposed to meet at.

'Now that I think about it, it was a confession for his love to me.' I blushed randomly. The driver looked back at me thinking I was crazy/ insane.

"Uhm, Madam? Are you okay? Do you have a fever? I could bring you back to the hotel so you can rest, if you like," he spoke up after minutes of silence.

"It's okay Ron. Really," I explained. 

Yes his name is American. Why? Well, obviously, he's from America. He came to Japan to find a job because the economy is getting a little hard to get a job over there. (No offense people! I live in America too.) He's new here so he doesn't know I have random emotions at random times of the day.

"If you say so Ma'am, we've arrived at the meeting place. Please exit the vehicle to the right."

"Thank you. I will call you if I need to be picked up. Good bye," I spoke in English. He hasn't learned Japanese fully yet. He is so lucky I learned English when I was a baby.

I entered the restaurant soon after he left. Now let's see if Mother isn't late this time. Where is that lady?

"Mikan! Mikan! Over here! I got us a table!" she shouted.

"Good evening Mom!" I said enthusiastically as I sat down.

"No need for formalities my dearest child. So why are you so happy today. You never are this….. loud, I should say. You would usually just sit down and listen to me with no greeting."

"I can go back to that if you want me to."

"No, no. That's alright."

"SO what was so important for you to clear your appointment today?" 

"How do you know that!"

"Well, my dearest Yuka, I'm your secretary, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I rolled my eyes at my mother's forgetfulness. "Well, I have a surprise! I found out that Buchka Na, our closest business partner, is throwing a party!"

"And why is that? He hates parties."

"He is throwing it for a thank you to me for accepting to take care of his from now until I die! Isn't this wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"You did what?" I asked annoyed she didn't confront me on this matter.

"You heard me girl!" she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Uhg, you are so childish. How old is his son and what is his name?"

"He is…uhm…."

"You don't know do you. You just said yes right away again right," I stated the obvious.

"Yeah."

"The party is tonight right. Eight o'clock as usual, I'm guessing."

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be there. I will also be bringing my class mates with me if you don't mind."

"No problem! The more the merrier!" she sang. "Now back to business, why are you acting strangely?"

"Why are you always straight to the point?"

"Why are you trying to avoid my question?"

"I think my smarticles are rubbing off on you."

"From you? Puh-leaze, why do you think I own this company instead of your father?"

"Because you are the smarter one."

"And you get your strength from…."

"Dad."

"And you IQ from….."

"You."

"Right, so that means you get you smarticles from me, right?"

"Yes, Okaa-san."

"Good, and you are more happy because….."

"The guy I like blurted out that he loves me before I left."

"…..I'll kill that guy!"

"Why?"

"Because he didn't come talk to me yet! Who is this guy anyways!"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"…..Oh my god! Really! That's fantastic! I agree full on! Go ahead now !see you later!" then she pushed me out of the restaurant.

"What kind of Mom does that?" I mumbled. "I didn't even eat lunch yet."

"Oh well, on to the hotel, I guess." Then I started walking to the hotel. I could've called Ron, but I didn't feel like it.

"Let's see, the alley is the quickest route so I guess I get to see them again." I sauntered down the alley. Then some weirdos came up to me and dragged me to some place. I let them. Why? Because I know them. They were my best fighters when I was last here. That was about a couple years ago. "What's up guys? Taking me to the party you guys have been planning while stalking me waiting to see when the next time I'll be here so everything will be ready since you know I'm too busy to take the long way."

"Yes."

"Sounds like fun, but I'm gonna have to pass this one." Then they stopped.

"Your not gonna come to the party."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I already gotta go to one later today."

"But we took so long just to collect everything!" they whinned.

"You mean steel."

"Yeah yeah. Same thing."

"Yeah, what ever. Look I'll drrop by in two days time okay. Then you'll have the finishing touches up."

"Fine. Good bye for now." Then they left.

"So boring! Oh well." I arrived at the hotel about five minutes later. "What's up people! I'm BACK!"

"Hey Mikan!" they called from the hall.

" Guess what you guys?" they opened their mouths but I didn't let them talk. " We are going to a party tonight. There are your clothes I have picked out for you guys on your beds. Please be on your best behavior. We are going to a very formal party to celebrate a new member in my family that apparently mom took off of our business partner's shoulders. So go to your rooms and prepare! You have one hour. Once done please meet in this room. Now scat!"

They shuffled around and ran to their room. How I got clothes in their room you ask. I ordered Ron to do it a little bit ago. An hour passed and everyone was in their respective gowns/suits.

"Thank you for your corporation. There are limos outside. One third of the class goes into limo number one. Another third in the second and the last third follow me. Any questions!"

"Yes how are you dong all this?"

"I am my mother's secretary. I always do this kind of thing."

"Oh."

" That all. Good. Now let's go." We filed out and got to our destination on time. We walked elegantly into the dining pavilion and sat at our tables. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Submire, and the regular gang sat down with me. It was kinda awkward because Natsume was next to me. We didn't talk. I wanted to but didn't want anyone to listen, so I passed a note to him.

Hey, dude, what's wrong?

Hn

Still embarrassed bout earlier?

…

Don't worry bout it man! I kinda well feel the same?

Why is it a question

Hn

That's my line

Nuhu

Yeahhu

No

Yes

No

Yes

"I said NO!" I whispered

"Well, I said yes." He glared. We had our usual glaring war. Everyone smiled knowing everything is back to normal.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for attending this special event! I am proud to announce that my business partner's daughter will be taking care of my son, Youichi. Please welcome Mikan Sakura Yukihira to the stage!" The crowd clapped wildly as I walked up to the stage. As expected of mother. She forgot to tell me that I am the care taker.

"Thank you Mr. Na. It is an honor to have your son in my family," I smiled warmly. "Youichi I suspect you are about nine years old am I right?"

" How did you know Mikan? I never told your Mother that."

"I have my resources." The audience laughed. "Anyways, Youichi, welcome to the family! I will now be your okaa-san!" I stared at him. He's is so cute! Silver hair, emerald eyes and a microscopic smile on playing his lips. I walked down and hugged my new found 'son'.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem."

" I am guesing you are only showing half of your personality."

"Very observant. You are right. My other side is deadly. Don't get on my nerves kid."

"I'll try to," he smirked.

"Good, we will have a great time together."

We walked back to my table hand in hand. Youichi sat on the other side of me. My class had an awesome time at the party. Once we got to the hotel, they all collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

"Youichi, come with me, you'll be going everywhere with me from now on."

"Okay." I dragged him to my room and got him in his pajamas. When Youichi fell asleep, I went into the living room to find Natsume sitting on the couch.

"Oh hey, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm waiting for you to hurry your butt up."

"For what?"

"To ask you: Will you be my girlfriend?"

(End! Kidding! I'm going to finish this story up in this chapter.)

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"WHAT! Didn't you say you like/ love me back too!"

"Yes I did, but I don't feel like going out with you right now."

"Why!"

"Sure."

"Sure what?"

"Sure I'll be your girlfriend."

"What the heck!"

"I said right now, not never meaning I will in the future. And right now is the future from a minute ago."

"Now you're confusing me."

"Exactly."

"Crazy lady."

"Thank you. Now get out."

"Fine! Night." He left after that.

"He's Otou-san right Okaa-san."

"Yes Youichi. He is. Come on, let's go to bed."

Next day

"And then I finally said yes!" I explained how Natsume asked me.

"Wow Mikan! That was awesome! I am so glad you are back to your old self again," Anna sighed.

"I am too. I kinda miss it."

"This is her old self?"

"Yes, more happy, bubbly, happy-go-lucky, etc." Hotaru explained. "HE asked you the same way right."

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry!" Youichi yelled.

"Okay okay! Here, now eat your food!"

"YUMMY! Waffles!"

"Where are my waffles?" Natsume asked.

"Go make them yourself."

"Please," he grumbled.

"Sure, Nat."

"Me too!" everyone yelled.

"Alright, fine!" I smiled at them.

"This is really good! Thank you Mikan/ Okaa-san/ Baka!"

The end

Thank you people for supporting me! I love you all! Have a wonderful life! Bye bye! Ciao! Mahalo!


End file.
